The Ocean is Calling
by Echoed Legends
Summary: Cleo is tired of being kidnapped. She is captured yet again, but by Amara, and taken out to sea with no idea where she is headed. Magnus is disowned, a price on his head to bring him to his father. His goal to dethrone the king is cut short with the absence of Cleo. He unexpectedly teams up with Jonas to find her and take the kingdom back. But Lucia seems to be set out to stop them
1. Magnus

**So, I noticed the lack of Falling Kingdom fanfictions which kind of disappointed me. So I wrote this! This is an intro chapter from Magnus' point of view so nothing really too important happens in this scene. Like I said, intro. I'm going to do one for every character, btw. :) WARNING: Spoilers for Falling Darkness. Also Cleo/Magnus. AND before I forget: **

**The Falling Kingdoms series belongs to Morgan Rhodes**

**Anyways... enjoy **

* * *

><p>Magnus never thought he would fall in love after Lucia. He had been fully prepared to live out the rest of his life ruling the kingdom his father had conjured, with a loveless marriage, watching Lucia from afar. Best casinario, he'd take a liking to a girl and keep her as King Gaius had with Sabine. Magnus never even considered that he would fall in love with the spoiled princess that he was forced to marry.<p>

But somehow he had. With her annoying ways of managing to bug him in every way, her constant presence, her stunning beauty that was unrivalled by most, her endearing bravery and stubborn pride, Magnus was almost positive he was in love with her. He hated himself for it. This love, as well as the love for Lucia, could only cause him pain.

Princess Cleiona Bellos, the golden princess of Auranos, quite possibly had more of a reason to hate him than anyone. He had taken her country from her, claimed her home as his, killed her first love in an act of cowardice, and let his father force them to marry. Was it foolish of him to hope that she didn't hate him? Magnus hoped not.

She didn't seem to hate him, though. Like him, just a little at least, dislike, maybe, but not hate. Which is why Cleo seemed to have taken the time to notify him yesterday, even through a note left on their room's nightstand, that she was eloping. With Nic. To an undisclosed destination.

He guessed this was a good thing, there would be no trying to push her away now. But the point had been to stop himself from letting her break him. Magnus should never have let her in a bit more after the confrontation with Amara and her brother. She had officially become his downfall.

It was like when Lucia announced she was eloping, all over again. But this time he was left at their inn with nothing to do but distract himself and drink.

"Prince Magnus," Someone called out from in front of him, sounding worried. "Your highness?"

Magnus snapped himself out of his brooding to focus on his newest distraction, who, obviously, was not fulfilling her purpose. For a horrible second, he thought it was Cleo. But the maiden's hair, despite it's beauty, was not a golden blonde but more of a lighter color. Her eyes were not a vivid aquamarine but a grey-blue. Many boys in the town were probably fighting to get a night with her.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, Darla?"

"My name is Daphne," The maiden informed him, hurt flashing in her eyes before it was replaced with lust. She slid into his lap. "But because you're prince… " Daphne breathed, moving so she was almost cheek to cheek with him. "You can call me whatever you want."

Her seduction had no effect on Magnus. "Oh, can I now?" He said, amused.

Daphne nodded, moving back to look him in the eyes. She then proceeded to kiss his jaw, making a line to the corner of his mouth. Their lips met and Magnus willed himself to lose himself in a passionate kiss.

This is wrong, a small voice sounded in the back of his head. He couldn't help but agree. But Cleo had loved another, why couldn't he?

_Cleo..._

Magnus suddenly pushed Daphne away causing her to fall to the floor, her skirts bundling up around her. He could not be doing this.

"Ow!" Daphne cried, the moment ruined.

Magnus forced himself to smirk. "I think you should leave."

The look on her face was one of confusion and hurt. But she didn't say anything for a while, pulling herself off the ground and approaching him. Magnus watched with an expression of boredom as she reached up and traced her line of kisses.

"But we were doing so well," Daphne whispered.

Magnus remained feelingless, watching her as if she were a ignorant person you couldn't help but be amused by.

"We could have done so much together," She continued softly. "It's because of your wife, isn't it? The golden princess… I could never compare to her, could I?"

Daphne grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him towards her, connecting them in a desperate kiss. Her lips demanded response but Magnus, after his initial surprise, pushed her away again.

"Does that beat the princess's kisses?" Daphne asked breathlessly, gloating. "She could never love you like I could."

Magnus clenched his teeth at the mention of Cleo, knowing fully well just how much she would ever come to care for him. It wasn't very much. He growled and grabbed Daphne by the shoulders, steering her out the door.

"Don't come back," He warned her. "You don't speak of this."

Daphne smirked. "Hit a nerve, didn't I? Does your wife-"

Magnus slammed the door in her face, effectively silencing what she was about to say. He needed to get control of himself, he could not live the rest of his life wallowing in misery at an old inn. Nor could he go back to the castle, his father would have him killed for treason. There was nowhere for a friendless disowned prince to go.

He collapsed on his bed, too emotionally drained to do anything else. Eventually, Magnus reached towards a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a thin piece of parchment.

Dear Prince Magnus,

Thank you for everything you've done for me but Nic and I have decided we cannot keep our feelings secret any longer. We are running until we can find a place willing to join us together in marriage. I wish you much happiness, and suggest you find a new wife. One you will actually love. So, this is goodbye, I do not think I will be seeing you again. I will always remember you.

Love, Cleo

Magnus reread it with little emotion. He had read the note so many times after he first discovered the parchment on his table, trying to process it. Did she really wish him happiness or was that a lie? He knew her to be an exceptional liar. Every question possible, Magnus swore it had gone through his head.

But it explained Nic and the princess's close relationship, how she had quickly ran to his side after repaying her debt. The two were inseparable and the way Nic looked at Cleo… it made Magnus's stomach churn with a quick flame of jealousy that was just as quickly extinguished.

He almost called Daphne back, apologize for his rude behavior, and spend the night with her.

Luckily, Magnus had enough pride to keep him from doing so.

The letter went back into the drawer and Magnus hung up his shirt before slipping into bed in his trousers.

-0-

_He dreamed of his old castle in Limeros, wandering the halls almost like a ghost. No one was there. He was the only one. Magnus found it was almost relaxing, making his way through his old home, remembering happier memories with his sister._

_In an hour, he had gone through half the castle and ended up in the cold winter gardens he grew up with. Not many flowers grew but the ones that did were just as lively in their own way as the ones in Auranos. Trees with sculpted icicles dotted the garden. This particular place would always remind him of his real home, the hidden beauty of his old kingdom. _

_In the middle of the garden was a fountain, a statue of a wolf on top and cold water trickling down until it gathered in a small pond. And by that fountain was the only real bright color around the place, ignoring the Limarian red._

_Cleo tended a white flower as he approached, not even seeming to notice him. She was wearing the same purple dress he had last seen her in, a beautiful design that showed off both her tanned legs and arms as well as a modest amount of chest. It was not what most people wore in Limeros but Cleo didn't seem cold. She seemed to think she was alone._

_Magnus was perfectly content watching her, studying every detail of her features, memorizing her flaws and perfections. Only after a while did Cleo seem to notice there was someone with her._

_"Magnus!" She cried, leaping to her feet. She dusted of her hands on her knee length dress._

_Magnus smiled. "Cleiona!" He mocked back._

_As if without thinking, his feet drew him towards her and suddenly he was kissing her with helpless abandon. Dreams were the only time he could see her now and he would make them count._

_Cleo froze in surprise, unreacting for a second making Magnus heart plummet. And then she was kissing back softly, slowing him down, making it sweeter and less rushed. _

_After a second Cleo pulled away, leaving him breathless. "What was that for?" She demanded to know, sounding a little more high pitched than usual._

_Magnus smirked at his ability to affect her like that, though painfully aware of the bigger effect she had on him. _

_"Is it a crime to want a kiss hello?" He asked, feigning offense._

_Cleo studied him for a minute like one studied a puzzle they found exceptionally confusing. "It seems around you, it usually is. That was not for a reason that simple."_

_"I wanted to," Magnus repeated. "I can't otherwise."_

_The princess scoffed, a sound he found incredibly irritating. Especially when it was directed at something he said. _

_"You can certainly try," She said sarcastically._

_Magnus sighed, her tone daring him to try and face the consequences. "No, I really can't… You-" He fixated a glare at her, "-decided to run off and get married with Nic."_

_Cleo stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. _

_Magnus didn't get it, nothing he had just said was even moderately funny to him. She was mocking him like the stuck up princess she was, that's what she was doing. How so many people seemed to be fond of her was a mystery to Magnus._

_The girl besides him noticed his serious expression and her laughter died. "You've got to be joking," Cleo told him, with a raised eyebrow. "What in the name of the goddess are you talking about?"_

_Magnus glared at her. "You know what I'm talking about."_

_"Ah," Cleo said, as if just realizing something. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_Jealous? Hardly._

_"I'm already married to you," Magnus informed her with an eyeroll. _

_Cleo just seemed to be getting more amused. "You know what I mean. You're jealous I left with Nic instead of you. You wish that I love you instead..."_

_Magnus cut her off before she could continue, frustrated with her and a bit at himself. "I'm annoyed," He informed her angrily. "I'm annoyed because I actually thought we could be friends, maybe more. I'm annoyed that you didn't even think of what my reaction would be. That you ran off without thinking that there was no way of my father excepting me back. I'm a traitor just like you now, does that make you happy? Congratulations, Cleo, you got your revenge."_

_Until he said it outloud, Magnus hadn't really admitted to himself that was what had been boiling in his stomach the past couple of days, his worst fear. That she had done it all on purpose. That all his pain was caused intentionally but a conceited brat. Cleo no longer looked amused. _

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" She asked randomly._

_"Cleiona," Magnus sighed, not in the mood for talking. He had already said enough._

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" Cleo asked, looking more serious than he had ever seen her. _

_Magnus turned around and started walking away from her, leaving to try to wake himself out of this dream turned nightmare somehow. "As if you didn't know." He paused. "It was a letter."_

_There was silence and then right as Magnus was about to leave the garden Cleo called after him, "Maybe I wasn't the one who sent it."_


	2. Cleiona

**So, I'm finally updating, I got grounded for a couple days but here is your next chapter. This time it is from Cleo's point of view! XD **

**Also, I noticed I accidentally typed Falling Darkness as the third book's title on the last chapter. I promise, I know the books name, I just mixed up the series title and the book title... oops. So, sorry about that, if you even noticed.**

**Speaking of titles, the fourth book in the series title is out! It's called Frozen Tides for those who haven't heard it. Isn't that so close to my own title, the Ocean is Calling? Well, not really, but both involve part of the story taking place on a ship. I'm so proud of myself.**

* * *

><p><em>Cleo could have sworn she had been wandering her dream for at least two days. She started in an unrecognizable castle but the more she walked around, the more she knew it to be the castle of Limeros. She remembered heading her when she was little, seeing Magnus with his scar still fresh on his face.<em>

_Eventually, she got lost. She had only been to the castle once and hadn't paid too much attention to her surroundings. Cleo had mostly been trying to find something to amuse her. She wished she hadn't been so self-indulgent back then._

_All the halls looked like each other as she walked through them. Everywhere she turned it seemed like it would just lead her to the same place. But eventually, she found an archway leading outside. Cleo cherished the change in scenery._

_She walked towards the center of the garden, looking at the new plants she had never seen before in amazement. They seemed so cold and yet... They seemed so alive._

_Cleo caught sight of a small white flower near her feet and leaned down to look at it closer. This one was unlike the others, it some how had managed to grow in between the stones lining the path. It looked as if it was dying, or at least was under cared for._

_"Do you need water?" She asked the plant quietly. _

_The flower simply gazed back at her as she went to a nearby fountain and cupped her hands to gather some water. She sat down by the flower and watered it, having no idea why she was doing so. Maybe Cleo just didn't want anything or anyone else to die. First Theon and then her family, she didn't know how much more she could handle. Even those who hadn't passed away had turned their back like Lucia. She only had Nic, maybe Magnus and Jonas, but she didn't like to rely on them. _

_Cleo continued tending to the flower, humming under her breath. It took a while to notice there was someone behind her. Her mind automatically searched desperately for who could be here. Friend or foe?_

_She swung around to face Magnus. It first registered in her mind that Magnus was shirtless as if he had just gone to bed. He didn't seem to notice his apparel or lack of. She hadn't seen him this exposed since she had discovered Amara in his room. He wasn't bad looking._

_"Magnus!" Cleo cried in surprise, these forbidden thoughts passing by in an instant._

_"Cleiona!" Magnus mocked._

_Cleo was about to narrow her eyes when all of a sudden he closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. She froze in shock, not sure how to react. Without really thinking about it, she seemed to make up her decision when she responded back softly._

_It was almost like the incident in the bedroom, but this one was more desperate, more sweet, as if this were the last time he was seeing her. It was a bittersweet collision that Cleo was sure wasn't safe but willing to endure._

_Magnus would never do this, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. It is just a dream._

_Cleo automatically pulled away from Magnus, stepping back a bit. She was right, he never would have kissed her in real life. Even if he did have feelings for her, which she doubted, he was in love with Lucia, maybe even one of those girls he occupied himself with, he never would admit it, much less act on it. They were supposed to hate each other. _

_"What was that for?" She demanded. Cleo cursed her voice for squeaking._

_Magnus just gave her one of his classic infuriating smirks. "Is it a crime to want a kiss hello?"_

_Cleo watched him for a sign of a lie, trying to understand this enigma that was Prince Magnus Damora of Limeros. He seemed so guarded but at times like this, it was hard to understand why he did what he did._

_"It seems around you, it usually is," She steadily replied, meeting his gaze. "That was not for a reason that simple."_

_"I wanted to. I can't otherwise," Magnus shrugged._

_Cleo wished he wasn't so nonchalant about this. She scoffed at his sentence, wondering why he would even imply he wanted to kiss her. It was all a dream and not one she wanted to comply with. If he tried kissing her again, she wasn't sure what would happen. Her feelings seemed to be in a knot at the time. She still mourned Theon, and then there was always Jonas, the handsome rebel leader, and somehow Magnus had managed to worm his way into her heart as well. What her heart was telling her was uncertain at best._

_"You can certainly try," She dared him, a small threat in her voice._

_"No, I really can't…" Magnus sighed before fixating a glare at her. You decided to run off and get married with Nic."_

_Cleo couldn't help but laugh. Married to Nic? Sure, they were the best of friends but romantic feelings for each other? She couldn't picture it happening. At one point, maybe, if Aurano hadn't been invaded. But now she was a different person and so was Nic. She believed his romantic feelings for her had vanished, especially after Ashur's death. But their friendship, it seemed to grow stronger but not into something more._

_When she looked over, Magnus seemed totally serious. She raised her eyebrow, "You've got to be joking. What in the name of the goddess are you talking about?"_

_His glare seemed as hard as ever. "You know what I'm talking about."_

_Something clicked in her mind and she chuckled. "Ah. You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_It was a long stretch but the pieces fit. _

_Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm already married to you."_

_Cleo wished he hadn't mentioned that, it reminded her of the slaughter that had been their wedding. But still, the idea of jealousy amused her. _

_She leaned forward with an innocent smile. "You know what I mean. You're jealous I left with Nic instead of you. You wish that I love you instead..." Cleo taunted._

_"I'm annoyed," He interrupted with a sudden burst of anger. "I'm annoyed because I actually thought we could be friends, maybe more. I'm annoyed that you didn't even think of what my reaction would be. That you ran off without thinking that there was no way of my father excepting me back. I'm a traitor just like you now, does that make you happy? Congratulations, Cleo, you got your revenge."_

_Cleo's mind worked frantically. A traitor? No… he had told her that his father would always accept him back into the family eventually. Had Magnus lied to her? And according to him, she had ran off. She never would have done that and he seemed to think she did it on purpose._

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" Cleo asked him curiously. This Cleo that Magnus was talking about, maybe she hadn't run away. Even if it was just a dream, Cleo was sure that she would never abandon her friends._

_She was surprised to have classified Magnus in that group._

_Magnus seemed annoyed, his steam running low after his speech. "Cleiona," He sighed._

_"How did inform you I was eloping?" Cleo demanded to know._

_Magnus turned around and started down the garden path, leaving her question unanswered. Cleo's heart plummeted. _

_"As if you didn't know," He called behind him, pausing. There was a silence as if he was thinking. "It was a letter," He eventually informed her._

_A letter… Another thing she wouldn't have done._

_"Maybe I wasn't the one who sent it," Cleo suggested, raising her voice so Magnus could hear._

_He didn't seem to have a response, walking out of the garden. A couple seconds later everything faded to reality._

* * *

><p>Cleo jolted awake as she felt water splash onto her face. Her eyes snapped open but despite her sudden awakening, they seemed to take their time adjusting to the dim light.<p>

"Good morning," A sly voice said in front of her. Cleo blinked water out of her eyes to look upon the face of the one and only, Princess Amara, holding a just emptied bucket. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Cleo shook away her sleep automatically, taking in her surroundings for signs of danger. She seemed to be tied to a chair in the empty supply room of… a ship? She could hear waves crashing against the walls. Definite sign of danger.

Memories came flooding back to her, Cleo had just been walking out of Magnus' bedroom when something had come out of nowhere and hit her on the back of her head. There had been a struggle then everything had gone dark.

"Nope, you didn't wake me at all," Cleo muttered sarcastically. "I love being splashed in the face with water."

Amara smirked. "Oh good."

Cleo watched her with narrowed eyes as the other princess pulled a crate up in front of her and sat daintily down as if she were about to have an tea.

"You were out for two days," Amara informed her. She laughed coldly. "I must have knocked you out well. My boys wanted to play with you a bit, you were at their mercy once on the boat, but I wouldn't let them. You have enough boy problems without my help."

Amara smirked and Cleo clenched her teeth. "What are you talking about?" She demanded to know. This, it seemed, was exactly the question Amara was looking forward too.

"Oh, I've heard the rumors," Amara leaned forward and whispered, seeming amused. "There are rumors all over the castle like rats. And the more you feed them, the more that come. Sure, Magnus has some juicy ones but you, you've got them by the numbers."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Please, indulge me. What are these rumors?"

Amara grinned. "My favorite seems to be that you are the secret lover of Jonas Agallon. But we both know that isn't quite true. Though, rumors always have a seed of truth, don't they?" She winked. "A few kisses in the woods, I hear.

"And then there's always the rumor that you had lost your chastity before your marriage, to Aron Lagaris of all people. So sad he died a couple months later… you must have been so distraught."

All through this Amara watched her with a twinkle in her eye, waiting for a reaction. Cleo gave her none.

"Rumors," Cleo said. "Nothing more."

"Oh, but that's not even half of them," Amara told her gleefully. "I hear that you hate your husband, that you plan to have him killed as well as his father. There are rumors that he killed your first love, a lowly guard. What could possibly cause you to fall in love with a guard is a mystery but I suppose stranger things have happened.

"On the other hand, there are rumors that our dear Prince Magnus has stolen your heart or you have stolen his. At first I believed the former, you never seemed to care that I spent the night with him once. Let me tell you, he knows how to show a girl a good time. But after I caught you in passionate embrace in Limaro, I realized it's the latter, isn't it?"

Cleo ignored the feeling in her stomach as the other girl talked so casually about Theon and rumors she had never heard about.

"Sorry to sink your ship but I'm afraid it's the former," She told her with a glare.

Amara just watched her amused. "Magnus seems pretty distressed at your leave."

"Of course, he'd be distressed," Cleo snapped. "I was kidnapped right outside his door."

"Oh, I don't think that's why," Amara smirked. "He's recently been left a letter, informing him that you have ran away with Nic."

Cleo's mind flashed back to her dream. Could that have been true, somehow real life leaking into her dream world?

"Eloping," Cleo realized, saying it out loud.

Amara seemed delighted she had caught on that fast. "Yes, he believes you are eloping with your dear friend, Nic. Does that bother you?"

"Nic," Cleo interrupted. "Where is he?"

"I've sent him on a wild goose chase," Amara laughed. "I really didn't like him anyways. Where he's headed, he's not going to live long."

Cleo frantically thought of where Nic could be heading. She had to get out of here, warn him somehow. Unless it was too late… it had been two days.

No, she thought to herself. He is fine and able to take care of himself.

"My spy informs me that Magnus is drunk in grief and kicked her out," Amara said with a smirk. "I guess he cares for you more than you thought."

"You didn't just kidnap me to discuss my love life," Cleo interrupted. "Why am I here?"

Amara frowned, "Honestly, you haven't noticed why you've been kidnapped at least three times this year? You hold the key to the war, Cleiona. The rebels will follow you, I've seen it. Auranos will follow you, in fact all of Mytica could be swayed by your judgement. And you hold the key to the Kindred. It's a two in one. Now, let's start simple. Be a good little princess and tell me, where did you hide the ring?"

Finally, something that Amara seemed to have gotten wrong, something Cleo could hold over her head.

"Why would I tell you?" She laughed.

Amara's expression darkened. "Because if you don't, I'll have you killed."

Cleo scoffed. "And then you never get the ring. Or the Kindred. Decide which you want more, my death or the Kindred, because I can assure you that you'll never get both."

"I'll kill you as soon as I get what I need. I allow nothing to get in my way."

"Then we have a problem," Cleo said with a small smile. She kept her head up tall, watching Amara with a steady gaze. "Because neither do I."

Amara studied her in return before bursting into laughter. "Oh, I know you wouldn't be this easy to break. I was counting on it. The brave princess standing up for her foe. I offered you the chance to work with me once, don't forget that. Soon you'll be wishing you took that offer."

"I'd never work with a power hungry woman like you," Cleo glared.

Amara chuckled. "Says the one trying to take over Mytica."

Cleo raised her eyebrows. "I'm trying to save my people. I bet you cannot say the same."

Amara narrowed her eyes and tossed her hair behind her as she left, effectively ending their conversation. Cleo was glad, allowing herself to unstraighten, shivering from the water that now covered her short purple gown. She needed to get out of here. She didn't doubt that Amara would do anything to get the Kindred and her ring.

Cleo could only stall for so long.


	3. Jonas

**So, first of all, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I feel as though I should probably warn you I suck at a set updating time. But, second, I love your reviews! They are so encouraging and help me keep writing, keep it up :)**

**Also, look at all of our new fanfictions! I'm so proud, our small fandom is growing! XD**

**Storywise, how did I do with Jonas and Lysandra's characters because I'm curious...**

* * *

><p>Jonas sat in the middle of his makeshift camp, twisting an odd looking orb in between his fingers with a look of concentration. What he didn't understand was how a little ball like this could help destroy kingdoms. He had tried his whole life to avoid believing in watchers and ethereal worlds but it was getting harder and harder.<p>

Jonas blamed the princess. After all, she had been the one to tell him about the orbs with instructions to get them. Not that he didn't deny the watchers before that, one of them had died for him. But now he held the ultimate proof, he believed in watchers more than ever. He wished Byron were here to see it, he had always liked stories about the watchers.

But Jonas had more pressing problems. If he wanted to help those out working on the king of Mytica's road, he also had to trust the watchers. At least some of them. For some reason he doubted he could do that. But he trusted Cleo and right now, him and Lysandra had to deliver the orbs they had to her. The letter containing her location, and Magnus' but Jonas refused to admit that she was with him, had arrived today.

Lysandra sat next to him, almost hesitantly, recognizing the concentrated look on his face most likely. "We need to get going if we're going to make it by sundown."

Jonas nodded, slipping the orb into his bag. "Then let's get going."

After quickly packing up, the two could do it in a couple seconds now, they mounted their stolen horses and with an unspoken command, started off across the forest ground.

It was silent for a while before-

"Excited to see your princess?" Lysandra asked as their horses carried them out of the trees.

Jonas looked over at her in surprise at the question. Lysandra looked innocently back.

"If I'm feeling anything right now, it's not excitement," He finally replied.

"Dread?" Lysandra pressed. "Worry? Annoyed?"

Jonas shot her a look that most people would cower under. She raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer. He didn't give it to her, at least at first.

"I don't love her, if that's what you're worried about," Jonas said, winking when Lysandra looked over.

She snorted. "Once, when you were delusional and suffering from blood loss, you kissed me thinking I was Cleo."

Jonas almost fell off of his horse in surprise causing Lysandra to burst out laughing.

"Quiet down, Lys," He muttered after reorienting himself. "There could be people looking for us."

Her laugh died down after a couple seconds and Jonas faced silence again. When he looked over at Lysandra, he couldn't tell if her expression was one of accomplishment or pain.

"Cleo's very beautiful," Jonas started and Lysandra snorted again. "And I used to believe I liked her as more than friends, but really her and I, we are just means for getting what we want. Our kingdoms back."

"Nothing else?" Lysandra joked and Jonas was relieved that she was back to being her annoying self.

"Nothing else," Jonas confirmed. Not anymore at least.

Lysandra smirked and rode forward. "Race you!" She called.

Jonas raised his eyebrows but urged his horse forward, chasing after her.

She managed to stay ahead the whole way.

"Some rebel king," Lysandra taunted as they arrived outside of a small trading town near the Limeros border

"I haven't rode horses my whole life, unlike some people," Jonas shot back. His wounded pride healed a bit with Lysandra's expression.

"That's no excuse," She chuckled, lifting her hood over her windblown curls.

Jonas rolled his eyes, following her example and slipping under the darkness of his hood. No doubt, there were his captured dead or alive posters all over this town.

The two walked in together, leading their horses to the nearest post to tie up. As Lysandra grabbed a Jona's satchel from their supplies, he did a sweep of the area. Plenty of escape routes and people they could blend in with. Cleo had chosen her hideout well.

Jonas lead the way through the market, keeping his head low. Lysandra followed closely behind so she wouldn't get caught up in the crowds. After only a couple minutes of walking, Jonas turned down a small street and made his way to the door of a small inn room. Rechecking to make sure it was the right place, he knocked on the door.

No one answered for a minute and then Jonas heard grumbling. He and Lysandra exchanged looks. They had to be at the wrong place.

Right as they were about to slip away the door opened to reveal a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Jonas," Prince Magnus Damora said roughly.

Jonas studied the wrecked state of his physical attire. "Magnus," He greeting back, his tone just as kind. "It seems poverty has been treating you well."

Lysandra eyed the two boys as if one of them might behead the other any minute. Jonas wasn't entirely convinced they wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus demanded to know, ignoring Jona's comment.

"We're here to see Cleo," Jonas told him, hatred evitant in his tone. "Now take us to see her."

"You can't order a prince around," Magnus glared.

Jonas gave him a small smirk. "Thing is, you're not really a prince anymore, aren't you? Now, where's Cleo?"

Magnus growled, looking as if he was going to rip Jonas to shreds. Jonas was pretty sure he would have is Lysandra hadn't stepped in.

"Oi, if you two are going to fight, get a room," She told the two haughtily, before turning on Magnus. "We've travelled a while to speak to the princess and return the Kindred so it's in your best interest to tell us where she is since she obviously isn't here."

Jonas stared at her in shock and could tell Magnus was doing the same.

"Pleasure to meet you again," Magnus said sarcastically to Lysandra a couple seconds later.

"You know each other?" Jonas asked, surprised.

Lysandra glared as Magnus as she spoke, not bothering to look at Jonas as she replied, "He killed my brother right in front of me when I was captured."

"Indirectly," Magnus managed to shrug indifferently.

Lysandra's gaze was filled with venom. "I've wanted you dead ever since."

"Nice girl you managed to catch," Magnus commented sarcastically to Jonas a couple seconds later with raised eyebrows.

He glared. "She's a fellow rebel."

"She's right here," Lysandra butted in. "Now where's the princess, we know she was with you a couple days ago."

"Did she leave?" Jonas couldn't help but taunt. "Couldn't spend another minute with the Prince of Blood?"

Someone unrecognizable emotion flashed in Magnus' eyes and he opened the door wider. "Might as well come in," He grumbled.

Jonas briskly brushed past followed by Lysandra who sat down on the bed.

He took in his time looking around the room as he leaned against the wall, a little shocked at the space the prince had been reduced to. Not that it was small, Jonas had just expected it to be more… castle-like.

"One bed," Jonas commented, anger tinging his voice. If Cleo had to share a bed with Prince Magnus of all people, he wouldn't hesitate killing the man.

"She's got another room," Magnus informed him with a roll of his eyes, sitting at a nearby desk littered with paper.

Jonas felt a surge of relief before something clicked in his mind. "Then why are we in here?"

Magnus looked angry at the question but he looked angry at everything Jonas did. "As your girl said, Cleiona is not here at the moment."

"So, what?" Jonas asked annoyed. "We just stay here with an egotistical jerk of a disgraced prince until she comes back?"

"I'm not a-" Magnus argued before deciding to take a different approach. "Look, rebel. I was disowned because I helped your little princess escape instead of torturing her for information or killing her. How's that for an egotistical jerk?"

Jonas glared back, determined not to show his feelings on this new bit of information. If that was true, Magnus was right about one thing. That would not be the action of whom Jonas seemed to think the prince was. It quite possibly suggested… that both men cared for Cleo's fate.

But that was a long-stretch and a bit of a ridiculous idea for Jonas.

"Look," Lysandra interrupted, looking in between the two who continued glaring at each other from across the room. "We are both on the same side now, and as much as I hate you-" directed towards Magnus, "-we need to work together."

Magnus shrugged. "I would hate me too. But also, your girl has a point," He grudgingly agreed.

Jonas didn't argue but never said anything to admit he was okay with the idea.

"Now," Lysandra said, taking control of the situation, sensing it was defused. "Where's the princess?"

Magnus looked between the two before deciding to tell them. "Not here. She ran away with her friend Nic."

Jonas straightened automatically, pushing himself away from the wall. "Where?" He demanded to know. "Why?"

"What am I, her keeper?" Magnus asked frustratingly. "I don't know where. Somewhere to marry Nic, I guess."

Jonas vaguely remembered Nic, red-haired and worked as a guard. And Cleo wanted to marry him? That was an interesting turn of developments. Magnus seemed bitter about it as well, whether it was because he no longer had tabs on the princess or for some other sick reason.

"We need to find her," Lysandra announced, standing up as well. "Honestly, I thought she was fighting for her kingdom back but she gets sidetracked with a wedding."

Images from the wedding he had tried to prevent flashed in Jonas' mind and he turned towards Magnus who was watching them with an odd expression. "I thought you were married to her."

Magnus snapped out of whatever he was thinking to glare at him. "She's getting it annulled. It wasn't as if she liked our marriage."

"Yes, and I'm sure you loved it," Jonas said harshly even though seeing Magnus' expression at the wedding had led him to believe it was just as forced for him as it was for Cleo.

Magnus slapped him causing Lysandra to run over. By the time she had crossed the room however Magnus was standing there like nothing had happened and Jonas was holding his hand to his cheek.

Jonas itched to hit Magnus back, to beat the hell out of the annoying prince, but Lysandra stopped him.

"We need to find the princess," She reminded him.

Magnus smirked in triumph.

"Fine," Jonas muttered, trying to pour as much venom in his gaze directed towards Magnus as he could. The prince seemed unaffected, if not smug.

"Any clue at all as to where she could have gone?" Lysandra turned to Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. "No."

"Well, what did she say when she told you she was leaving," She pressed.

"Cleiona wrote a letter, she didn't say anything," Magnus scowled.

Jonas leaned back against the wall to watch the encounter with amusement.

"Where's the letter?" Lysandra continued onward, determined to get what she came here for.

"Nowhere."

"Where?"

"Why would I tell you?" Magnus scoffed.

Lysandra stalked towards the drawers of the desk, shifting through them. Magnus leapt from his chair. "Has anyone told you that's rude!?" He exclaimed.

"I never listen well," Lysandra responded as she continued rooting through his drawers.

Magnus grabbed her and pulled her away from the drawers just as Lysandra pulled forth a letter written in well developed cursive. He decided now would be the time to step in, pulling Lysandra away from Magnus who was bristling with anger.

"Give me the letter," He commanded.

Lysandra raised her eyebrow. "Do you want us to find the princess or not?"

"Give me the letter," Magnus repeated harshly.

Instead of doing what the prince wanted, Jonas suspected she did it just because Magnus didn't want her doing it, Lysandra started reading the letter. Magnus leapt for her and Jonas moved to block him. The more of the small letter was read, the more angry Magnus seemed to get and the more Lysandra's eyebrows raised.

After a couple seconds, she folded up the letter and handed it to Magnus who glared at her.

"Any luck on her location?" Jonas interrupted.

"None," Lysandra responded, her tone lighter as if apologizing, at least a little, to Magnus for reading his letter.

"Told you," Magnus muttered, shoving the paper into his pocket.

Lysandra cleared her throat awkwardly. "Because that's not the princess' handwriting…"

Both men's eyes widened as they stared at her, yet again today. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I've seen her handwriting and that's not hers. And she doesn't seem like the type of person to just abandon her goal. Someone else obviously wrote the letter to make you believe she ran away and-"

Lysandra paused to look at Magnus and he raised his eyebrows, daring her to say something. She didn't which made Jonas curious as to what the letter contained.

"So, she was kidnapped?" Magnus asked, bringing Jona's attention to the more serious issue.

Lysandra nodded slowly and Magnus growled. "I think I know who did it."


End file.
